It is well known that nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) like acetylsalicylic acid, indomethacin, voltaren (sodium diclofenac), ibuprofen (brufen) and others are the most widely used drugs for treating inflammatory pathology [1]. The main adverse effect of NSAIDs is their ulcerogenic action (the ability to damage gastric and duodenal mucous membranes, possibly causing ulcer diseases) due to their effect on prostaglandin synthesis—NSAIDs inhibit biological synthesis of prostaglandins that are physiologic (endogenous) gastric cytoprotectants.
This makes the research of new compounds, having systemic anti-inflammatory effect but lacking ulcerogenic effects, quite important.
A promising venue of such research would be the development of a compound having significant anti-inflammatory effect which is not related to the inhibition of prostaglandin synthesis, but acts on the organism via different mechanism of action.
It is well known that some guanidine derivatives are markedly antagonistic towards nitric oxide (NO) synthases. Especially noteworthy among them are N-aminoguanidine (1) [2], and some of its derivatives.

In most in vitro systems aminoguanidine and a known NO-synthase inhibitor L-NMMA (NG-monomethyl-L-arginine) are equally effective in inhibiting inducible isoenzymes, but the former is much less active towards constitutive forms, i.e. the former is much more selective [3].
In animal models aminoguanidine reduces the severity of inflammation and septic shock, improves survival during endotoxin administration.
In treating inflammatory diseases aminoguanidine activity profile is favorable for the patient.
A closest analog of aminoguanidine are salts of amidine derivatives and of cyclooxygenase (COX) inhibitor of a general formula AB, in which A—COX inhibitor with carboxylic function; B— a compound of general formula

Compounds provided by the invention [8] possess double biological effect—they inhibit NO synthesis and COX activity and can be used as anti-inflammatory compounds. However they also have, to a lesser degree, adverse effects present in aforementioned NSAIDs.